


have you ever been alone (in a crowded room)

by kay_emm_gee



Series: the kids aren't alright (The 100 tumblr prompts) [99]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Secret Relationship, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-09
Updated: 2016-06-09
Packaged: 2018-07-14 01:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7146434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kay_emm_gee/pseuds/kay_emm_gee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started because their friends left them alone, something Clarke had not been pleased with at that moment. Now that she and Bellamy are friends-with-benefits, however, she can't get enough time alone with him. Their friends, however, are proving to be an impediment to that desire, which means they have to get a little creative (and a little daring) in finding space for just them.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> { Prompt: 1. Bellarke + "we're friends. Friends who give each other orgasms." And 2. Bellamy is fingering clarke under a table during a lecture class or a dinner with their friends around }</p>
            </blockquote>





	have you ever been alone (in a crowded room)

It all started because their friends left them alone.

That night a few months ago at The Factory, Clarke had clutched Raven’s arm so tightly that she knew she’d leave nail marks behind. “Do _not_ leave me alone with him.”

Raven just stared at her, unimpressed. “Wells will kill–well, not kill because he’d never even consider murder–he’ll just look really sad and disappointed if I don’t show up to this law mixer thing. And besides, you really need to untwist your panties when it comes to Bellamy. Yeah, he’s sometimes a dick–”

Clarke snorted. “All the time, when it comes to me.”

“You and Octavia got blackout your first weekend living together freshman year, which ended up with her in the hospital–”

“That was five years ago! How many times–”

“I _know_ ,” Raven sighed, half-exasperate and half-amused. “We _all_ know that you both were equally at fault for that. Even Bellamy knows. He knows you’re one of O’s best friends and that you’d pretty much do anything for her. For any of us. And you know that he’s dialed back the overprotectiveness a lot. Now you just both need to get over yourselves.”

“And now we have the opportunity,” Clarke said slowly, suspiciously. She raised her eyebrows at Raven in unspoken accusation.

“Total accident,” she said with a shrug. “This was not orchestrated, though I almost wish I had had the idea.”

Before Clarke could make up her mind about whether her friend was telling the truth, Raven had slipped from her barstool.

“Monty and Miller really aren’t coming?” she called after Raven.

Throwing a gleeful grin over her shoulder, Raven answered, “Nope! They had better things to do, apparently.”

Sighing, Clarke turned to the bartender and ordered another beer. As happy as she was for Monty and Miller finally working their shit out, their recent ghosting on all social events for private time was now resulting in her spending her Friday evening with Bellamy Blake.

He showed up at the bar only a few minutes later, sitting next to her with a wary nod. “Everybody else late?”

“Everybody else bailed early.” She winced when she realized how resigned she sounded.

He laughed under his breath, a short and gruff sound, but it made her shoulders relax a little bit. With a wry smile, Bellamy asked, “Not how you planned on spending your night either?”

“At least the beer selection is better than Grounders.”

She made a face at the same time Bellamy made an equally disgusted one. The one semi-decent bar near the very rural college she and Octavia had attended truly had possessed the worst draft selection of all time. Bellamy had always complained about it whenever he took her and Octavia out for dinner (which, now that she recalled, he did and included her more often than she would’ve expected him to given their tumultuous and grudging standoff). Clarke took a deep breath and offered him a tentative smile. It seemed there might be a truce in store for them tonight.

He returned it, and to her surprise he said, “I’m thinking the company is going to be better too.”

“We’ll see about that.” She let her grin widen as she said it though, feeling something warm spread through her as amusement, and a little bit of challenge, glinted in his dark, intense eyes.

Neither of them went home alone that night, and Clarke slipped into sleep, satisfied and splayed over Bellamy’s bare chest with his arms comfortingly around her, thinking that she might have to thank Raven after all for abandoning them to their own devices.

* * *

Somehow she found herself in Bellamy’s bed–and him in hers–fairly often over the next few months, but also, somehow, they had managed to neither talk about what they were doing with each other or with their friends. Clarke felt slightly guilty keeping their friends-with-benefits (because they were friends now, at least that much had been noticed by everyone) relationship a secret. Her stomach clenched anxiously every time she thought about bringing it up with Bellamy, though, so she used her mouth for other things instead, things that brought them both pleasure.

The only problem that presented, however, was that she and Bellamy found it increasingly harder to set aside time away from their friends. His sister half-lived at his apartment, and Wells at hers, and the rest of their friends were always tagging along to dinners and evening drinks, to park picnics and walks along the river. Clarke couldn’t blame them; that’s how their group worked. Everyone was always invited. Except when she saw Bellamy steal heated glances at her across the bar or lick a smear of mint ice cream off his lips, she very much wanted everyone to _go the fuck away_ so she could have him to herself.

That need was exactly how she ended up in the tucked-away booth at The Factory late one night with Bellamy’s hand pushing up her skirt under the table. They’d both been risking more in public lately–his arm around her shoulder while they drank and laughed, her leaning into him on their walk to the subway at the end of the night. She’d only noticed a few quizzical glances from Raven and managed to avoid Octavia’s innocent teasing. Still, this–his fingers pushing aside her panties to feel how wet she was, how wet _he_ had made her with just the brush of his lips against her neck when their friends weren’t looking–was something completely new.

“Bellamy,” she breathed, not quite sure if it was an encouragement or a warning to stop before someone saw.

He hummed, nosing her shoulder. She exhaled his name again, and he coaxed his finger inside her. Clarke had to bite her lip to stop a moan from escaping. The music blasting around them in the dimly lit bar would’ve masked it, but the flush on her cheeks would no doubt be very telling. So she turned her head, almost nose to nose with Bellamy, and scowled.

“You’re going to get u–ah,” she cried out as he began pumping faster, “in trouble!”

“Not if you finish before anyone notices,” he murmured lowly, almost in a growl.

She clutched at his thigh as his thumb pressed harder on her clit, and she couldn’t help the small jerks of her hips as her walls began to flutter around his skilled fingers. Between the risk of getting caught and the way he was looking at her with such want and care, Clarke couldn’t hold back much longer. She came with a small cry that caught in the back of her throat, slumping against the black booth as Bellamy stroked her down from her high.

He had no sooner wiped his hands clean than Raven, Wells, and Miller came back from their darts game. Monty, Jasper, and Octavia weren’t far behind, putting a round of drinks down in front of them.

“You two getting along?” Octavia asked with an oblivious grin.

Bellamy ducked his head and nodded, no doubt to hide the shit-eating grin on his face. Clarke couldn’t help a bubble of laughter from escaping, and soon enough she saw his frame shaking as he lost control too. Letting it all go, she continued laughing as she knocked her temple into his shoulder. As Clarke noticed their friends looking at them in confusion and mild concern, she only laughed harder. Her stomach had started to cramp when she felt Bellamy’s fingers tug her chin up and then he was kissing her, quick and soft. She melted under his touch, giggling as he pulled away. 

“Yeah,” he announced. “We’re getting along just fine.”

As their friends groaned, joked, and congratulated them in equal measure, Clarke felt Bellamy put his arm around her and tug her into his side.

“Was that okay?” he whispered in her ear as Jasper and Miller argued over who had won the bet– _that_ was something they were going to have to deal with later–on them getting together.

Clarke looked up at him and stole another kiss, feeling him smile as she pulled back. “More than okay. We’re getting along now after all, aren’t we?”

“Damn right we are,” he replied, sounding just as content as she felt.

They weren’t alone, but Clarke didn’t mind so much anymore because he was hers, and she was his, and now everyone, including themselves, knew it.


End file.
